The Wife and Daughter of the Nameless Pharaoh!
by Akela Mutou
Summary: Akusaa (Bennu) is the Wife of the Nameless Pharaoh while Akela (Bennu) is his Daughter, but they were sent into the future for their own safety. Now they are reunited with their Husband/Father after learning that he sealed his soul away within the Millennium Puzzle, but she also learns that Marik what's to take their Husband/Father's powers for himself and make Akusaa become his.
1. 1: Egypt's Royal Family Reunited!

_**Chapter 1: Egypt's Royal Family Reunited!**_

Domino City Streets!

It was a beautiful day in Domino City, Japan as a 6-year-old girl ran ahead of a 20-year-old woman who let a smile grace her lips while she watched the child.

"**Don't go to far ahead Akela**!" the young woman yelled out.

"**I won't Mother**!" the little girl yelled back.

_{Me: I interrupt to let you know that bold is Egyptian, underlined is places/time, and bold/underlined is flashback or dream or nightmare.}_

The little girl spun around letting her crimson tipped black waist length hair fly around her making the older woman to laugh at the sight of the little girl. The two of them walked down the streets of Domino City towards the Museum where they where to meet up with a friend of theirs. The people that where out on the streets would stop and stared at them both as their new to the City. Both females' looked like the sun kissed their skin itself though it was the little girl that most of the teenagers where looking at because of her soft crimson colored eyes. It didn't take the little girl long to lose sight of her Mother making her to stop and look around.

"**Akela**!" she heard the young woman called out, "**where are you**?!"

"**Mother**!" Akela called back going back the way she came from, "**Mother**!"

It didn't take long for the young Mother to catch sight of Akela's crimson tipped black hair with blonde bangs. Akela ran up to her Mother making the young woman to sigh in relief before she placed her hands on her hips.

"**What did I tell about going to far ahead**?" the Mother asked.

"**Not to**," Akela answered before looking at her Mother with sad crimson eyes, "**I apologize Mother**."

"**Your so much like your Father when he was your age**," the young Mother told her Daughter.

Akela looked at her Mother in awe only remembering what her Father's voice sounded like though she can slightly remember what he looks like only it was kinda of foggy. Akela knew that she looked like her Father from her tri-color hair to her soft crimson colored eyes, but nothing more.

"**Mother what was Father like**?" Akela asked as she started to walk next to her Mother.

"**Your Father was a trouble maker when he was young**," her Mother answered, "**he would always get into trouble with a young girl named Mana and it was always your Uncle Mahad that would scold them, but when it was serious then your Grandfather who was Pharaoh at the time would scold your Father. I didn't really have an interest in your Father at that time always thinking that he was to childish for a future ruler of** **Egypt**." Akela giggled a bit. "**Over time he did straighten up his act because as it turned out he had a crush on me so he wanted to get my attention and figured that if he took things a bit more seriously then it would. At first I didn't think he straightened up at all till Mana got into trouble on her own so to say that I was surprise would be an understatement, but it did get my attention and it took till we were 13 before I realized that he really was acting more like a Prince of Egypt then a child**." Akela smiled as they neared the Museum. "**When it come close for him to take the throne, your Father was told that he must pick one of the noble women around his age to be his Queen, but your Father being stubborn as he was went and picked me even though I was to be one of his Priestess. The courts weren't happy at first and neither where the noble women, but when his Father saw how happy his son was with me then he decide that his Son's happiness meant more to him then the rules for once**."

"**So Grandfather allowed you two to get married**?" Akela asked looking confused.

"**Yes**," her Mother answered, "**and when you were born, your Father was the most happiest man on earth and he adored you the moment that he laid his eyes upon you. However, his advisers where not happy when he named you, his heir because to them only a male can sit upon the throne while a female had to stand next to the male**." Her Mother took on a thoughtful look. "**I think the only time that I'd seen your Father mad at his advisers was when they tried to find a suitor for you while your were just an infant**."

Akela made a face at the word suitor which made her Mother to laugh.

"**What did Father do**?" Akela asked.

"**Your Father kicked them out of the Palace expect one who was always on his side and his name was Shamon**," her Mother answered, "**since then only Shamon and his Priest gave him advice and try to push the old ways upon him. I think the hardest decision for your Father was have Priestess Isis cast the spell that sent us here**." Akela looked down at the ground wishing that he never sent them away. "**Now I want you to know my Daughter that your Father loved us both so very much that he was welling to send us into the future just to protect us**."

"**I know Mother**," Akela told her, "**I sometimes hear his voice in my head telling me that he loves me and that he never wanted to send me away**."

The young Mother smiled sadly at her Daughter before looking up to see that the Museum was in front of them.

"**I know what well cheer you up**," the Mother said with a smile.

"**What**?" Akela asked looking her Mother.

"**We're at the Museum and do you know what that means**?"

"**We get to see Ishizu**?"

When her Mother nodded Akela smiled before running into the building making the young woman to laugh both unaware that just coming up the steps of the Museum were young teens. A female who has brown shoulder length hair with bangs, Caucasian colored skin, blue colored eyes, and an hourglass figure while a male who has trio-colored massy star shape hair with lighting bolt shape bangs, Caucasian colored skin, narrow crimson colored eyes, and a muscular figure.

Museum Basement!

When Akela ran into the Museum she stopped and started to fast walk all the way to the basement door before quickly moving down the stairs. When she reached the bottom of the stairs a bigger smile appeared when she noticed a young woman who was properly around her Mother's age standing in front of a stone tablet.

"**Ishizu**!" Akela yelled as she ran forward.

The young woman turned around to reveal a pair of blue eyes before Akela was clinging to her making her to laugh.

"**My Princess**," the young woman greeted as she returned the hug.

"**Come on Ishizu**," Akela complained, "**we're not in the past so don't call me Princess cause it's just Akela**."

"**Another thing she got from her Father**," her Mother's voice said with a slight laugh, "**he hated formalities as well**."

Ishizu looked up at the young woman with a smile on her face as she let go of Akela.

"**Queen Akusaa**," Ishizu greeted as she bowed, "**I'm so glad that the two of you could make it**."

"**It is of no problem Ishizu**," Akela's Mother said with a smile, "**but why is it that you wanted us to come**?" "**My Queen**," Ishizu said with a seriousness in her voice, "**my Millennium Necklace has showed me that my Brother Marik well try to take the Pharaoh's power for himself and you for his Queen**."

"**That won't happened Ishizu**," the young Mother told her.

"**I know you won't let it happen Queen Akusaa**," Ishizu said before they heard voice on the stairs, "**some one is here**." "**Then we must hide**," Akusaa whispered to Ishizu before she picked up her daughter.

The two women went in one direction just as the female and male from outside come into view. When Akusaa saw the male she had to cover her mouth with her free hand to keep quiet making Akela to look at her funny.

"My Pharaoh, I've been expecting you" Ishizu greeted as she made it look like she came from the stairs

Both the female and male turned around to face her.

"Who are you?" the male asked.

His voice made Akela look up with surprise before looking around the artifact that she was hiding behind with her Mother to get a better look at him.

"I am Ishizu and I have uncovered many mysteries about you and this ancient craving using the magic of my Millennium Necklace," Ishizu answered.

"Another Millennium Item," the male said in surprise.

"Like your Millennium Puzzle this necklace affords me curtain powers," Ishizu went on, "with it I have gazed 5000 years into the past. To a time where evil Sorcerers threaten to destroy the entire world, however, there was one King that possess a magic powerful enough to stop this evil threat."

"And just who was this King?" the male asked.

"The Pharaoh who saved the world was you, Yami and now the time has finally come for you to rescue man kind once again," Ishizu started to tell him.

Both Mother and Daughter looked at each other with shock and wondered if Ishizu was off her rocker.

"To rescue man kind?" the Pharaoh asked, "how do you know the world is in danger of being destroyed again?"

"My Millennium Necklace also shows my visions of the Future," Ishizu answered before she turned around from the stone tablet to look over where Akusaa and Akela was hiding. "**My Queen, Princess, please come out**?"

Akusaa walked out still holding Akela before she sat the young 6-year-old on the ground.

"**What's the meaning of this Ishizu**?"

Akela hide behind her Mother when she saw that the male was looking at her with confusion and something else that she couldn't id in his crimson eyes.

"**My apologizes Queen Akusaa**," Ishizu said with a slight bow, "**but I thought it best if you two knew**."

"**Knew what**?" Akela asked as she looked around her Mother to stare at Ishizu.

"**Princess Akela**," Ishizu said with a smile, "**I thought it best if you knew that it was destiny for your Father to return, but I'm afraid that his soul is sealed away within the Millennium Puzzle and he has to share a body with a young boy name Yugi Mutou**."

"**Wait, are you saying that**..." Akusaa started to ask.

Ishizu nodded before turning to the male and female with a smile.

"Please allow me to introduced Queen Akusaa and Princess Akela of Egypt?" Ishizu asked.

The male's eyes snapped to Ishizu at once before looking back at the two of them.

"I don't understand," the male told her in his deep voice.

"During the battle with the darkness, Priestess Isis thought that it would be better to send both Queen Akusaa and Princess Akela into the future where they'll be safe," Ishizu stated to explain, "with the permission of the Pharaoh and the agreement of Queen Akusaa, Priestess Isis sent both the Queen and the young Princess 5000 years into the future where their found by a family who grew up on the stories of the old ways and taught the ways of modern life before going to live in the outside world."

"Whose this Pharaoh?" the female asked.

"The Pharaoh was once again you, Yami," Ishizu answered the question as if it was the Pharaoh who asked it.

"Wait!" the female yelled, "are you saying that these two are his wife and daughter?"

"Yes," Ishizu answered before she looked at the Pharaoh, "oh my Pharaoh, the events of the past well accrued once again and that same great evil well return to threaten us."

"How well I recognized this evil?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I know that your memories have faded, My Pharaoh, and that you seek many answers," Ishizu told him before she turned around and started to walk towards the stairs, "I also know a duel monsters tournament is beginning if you win it you'll find your answers." Ishizu then stops and turns around. "When you return home you'll discover an invention waiting for you." Ishizu stared to walk again, but she didn't stop as she spoke for the last time. "Fare well King Yami."

Akusaa and Akela turned to walk away as well, but the young Princess looked back to see that the Pharaoh was looking at the stone tablet.

"Please wait?" they heard him ask.

Akusaa looked slightly over her shoulder.

"Is what Ishizu said true?" the Pharaoh asked.

Akela looked up at her Mother wondering if she was going to answer him.

"Yes," Akusaa finally answered, "what Ishizu said is true. All of it."

The Pharaoh looked back at them while the female just watched with confusion and jealousy. Yami's eyes fell on Akela to see that she was looking up at her Mother, but she felt eyes on her so she looked over at him before she ran from her Mother's side towards Yami who bend down to let her run into his arms.

"Father," Akela cried as she clinged to him.

Her Mother turned around to watch the reunion between Father and Daughter even though he has no memories of them. Out of the corner of her bright slightly dark violet colored eyes, Akusaa saw the teenage female glow with jealousy which made her realize that the girl had a crush on her husband.

"**Akela, we must go**," Akusaa called to her Daughter.

Yami let Akela go before he whipped the away the tears from her eyes feeling his heart break at the sight of her crying. He then realized that even though he doesn't remember her or her Mother, his heart still did. He watched as Akela returned to her Mother's side before the two of them walk away leaving him and the female with him alone in the basement.

Domino Square!

By time Akusaa arrived at the meeting site the place was crawling with duelist after leaving her Daughter with Ishizu. She had started to look around when he heard the voice of a young female and knew that it was the young girl from the Museum at once, so he moved into the crowd though stayed close enough to listen in.

"The Invention said that the tournament well be announced to night," the voice stated, "Ishizu was right."

"I don't know what she said was true, but I do know this," the Pharaoh started, "I must enter and win this tournament in order to full my destiny."

"Just promise me, you'll be carefully Yami 'cause I'm sure there's still danger ahead," the girl told him.

"Yes whose ever after the millennium puzzle is still out there," the Pharaoh agreed, "but you must trust me Téathis deck has never let me down before. As long as Yugi and I stay connected to one another I am confident we can use this deck to win this tournament and unlock the mystery's of my ancient past and realize our destiny."

"And you count on my help," the girl named Téa told him with a smile on her face.

At that moment Akusaa and the Pharaoh's eyes roamed the place after they heard some one laughing like an idiot.

_{Me: I interrupt to say that I'm sorry to all you Marik fans out there, but I had to call him an idiot.}_

"Hey!" Téa called, "what's the matter? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Téa," the Pharaoh answered her, "it was nothing, but I can't shake the thought of that woman and little girl we saw is in fact my Wife and Daughter."

Téa looked at the Pharaoh with sadness and a hint of jealousy, but didn't voice anything.

"Hey, Yugi!" another voice called, "there you are!"

They turned to see a young woman with blond hair and wearing leather clothes running up to them.

"It's Mai Valentine," the Pharaoh stated.

"Oh joy," Téa said.

"I know you guys missed me!" the young woman said to them as she ran up before stopping.

"It's such a sham we don't hang out more often," Téa said.

"Yes it is," the girl agreed, "you're looking snazzy Téa. Is this a date?"

"We're just friends Mai," Téa told her.

The girl named Mai agreed with her in a sarcastic tone.

"I presuming you're here for the tournament?" the Pharaoh asked.

"But of course," Mai answered, "I presume you got an invention also?"

"Yes I did, but it didn't say who it was from," the Pharaoh answered, "do you know whose hosting this tournament?"

"I have no idea," Mai answered, "it's a mystery. No one seems to know. Everyone I spoke to got an anomalous inventions, but there is a buzz going around that it's someone with a lot of money and an obnoxious attitude. I guess Kaiba."

"That must be why Ishizu told me to enter," the Pharaoh mumbled, "if the events of the past were to happen again. I must face Kaiba in this tournament."

"What are you mumbling about?" Mai asked before shrugging it off, "anyway no one knows for sure who it is that throwing this thing.""

I suppose we'll find out soon," the Pharaoh stated.

"It's pretty safe to say that it's not Pegasus again," Mai pointed out.

"Speaking of Pegasus," the Pharaoh realized, "this is starting to look like Duelist Kingdom all over again."

"You can say that again," Mai agreed with him, "there currently a lot of familiar face in this crowd. Most of whom I'm not to happy to see."

"Your right," Téa agreed, "that's Weevil Underwood and Rex Rapter."

"And over there is Espa Roba," Mai Pointed out, "they say he uses esp to duel, but that's not all. Do you know a young woman name Akusaa Bennu."

The Pharaoh and Téa looked at her in surprise.

"What about her Mai?" Téa asked. "Rumor has it that her deck has some cards that no one has heard of before till she was 16-years-old," Mai explained, "apparently Pegasus gave her a deck of Dragons personally." The Pharaoh's eyes widen a bit as he looked at Mai letting it all sink in about the young woman he had meet only earlier and that he had found out that the woman was his Wife.

"Well anyways," Mai said as she went back to looking around.

Téa did the same thing and hers eyes landed on another duelist they saw before.

"It looks like Makos here too," Téa pointed out.

The Pharaoh turned back to the two girls as he pushed what Mai said to the back of his mind.

"If what Mai said earlier is correct then this tournament has one new recall," the Pharaoh stated.

"And there he is now," Téa pointed out to the other two.

Akusaa looked at the screen to see a boy with brown hair, Caucasian colored skin, and ice blue colored eyes with a smirk.

"Kaiba," the Pharaoh stated.

'Seto,' Akusaa thought in shook.

"Greetings duelist," the boy known as Kaiba greeted, "welcome to the town of Domino, but more importantly welcome to my tournament."

"I don't know which is bigger," Mai started, "his ego or his melon on the big screen."

"Let's hear what Kaiba has to say," the Pharaoh told her.

"I see each of you received your privet invention to Kaiba Crops. very inclusive Duel Monster Tournament and that you have enough brains to show up here to night," Kaiba stated, "to see your all elite duelist I added special rules to my tournament just for exports. For example, you well duel using this new and improved duel disk. Another new rule that I designed for the tournament that before each duel both players must put up their rarest card and the loser of the duel forfeits his card to the winner."

"FORFET MY DARK MAGICIAN!" the Pharaoh yelled out in surprise.

"That means losing even one duel can ruin my deck," Mai stated in a matter of fact tone.

"**Oh hell no**," Akusaa growled.

"My compaction is going to make Pegasus' and his Duelist Kingdom Tournament look like a joke," Kaiba stated.

Just then the wind started to blow and everyone looked up to see a helicopter and Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" the Pharaoh yelled making Kaiba look at him.

'I knew you'd come Yugi,' Kaiba thought, 'we'll see which one of us is the number one duelist.' Kaiba then looked back at the other duelist. "Don't forget to resister and pick up your duel disk because exactly one week from today my Battle City tournament begins."

"Your on Kaiba!"

The Pharaoh yelled at him. Akusaa let out a sigh knowing she'll have no choice, but to join the tournament if she was to help her husband save the world from evil hoping to RA that nothing really bad well happen to anyone else in the tournament. Akusaa turned around and walked away heading back home unaware that the Pharaoh had caught sight of her any ways.

'Akusaa?' the Pharaoh thought as he watched Akusaa walk away from the square. 'I wonder if she's going to be in this tournament, too?'


	2. 2: Meeting the Gang!

_**Chapter 2: Meeting the Gang!**_

Bennu's Apartment!

Akusaa was standing at the stove when Akela walked in rubbing her left trying to get the sleep out of it.

"**Morning Mother**," Akela greeted.

"**Good Morning Sweetheart**," Akusaa greeted back, "**ready for your first day of school**?"

"**Must I really go?**" Akela asked as she sat at the table, "**I could barely stand the lessons form the Ishtars.**"

"**I'm sorry dear, but you must go**," Akusaa told her Daughter as she sat a plate with eggs, beacon, hash browns, and toast in front of her. "**You must go to school to fit in to this modern world and it's way of life.**"

"**I know Mother**," Akela informed her, "**but I also have to learn how to control my Shadow Magic as well and I can't do that well going to school.**"

"**You are diffidently your Father's Daughter**," Akusaa sighed as she sat down with her own plate.

"**Father hated classes, too**?" Akela asked after she took a bite of her food, "**you never told me that.**"

"**How do you think he always got into trouble**?" Akusaa asked.

"**I thought he just pulled pranks on Uncle Mahad and the other Priest**," Akela answered thoughtfully.

"**That's another way he got into trouble, but he also ditched his lessons, too**," Akusaa told her with a smile, "**that was one of the things that he changed when he started to act more like a Future Ruler.**" Akela looked her Mother as the woman laughed. "**Mahad once said that he hopes that the Future Pharaoh knew what it's like to have a trouble maker running around the Palace.**"

Akela blinked in confusion not understanding it at all.

"**I'm afraid I don't understand Mother**," Akela stated.

"**Don't worry about it my Daughter**," Akusaa informed her, "**just finishing eating and then we have to leave for your first day of school.**"

Akela let out a sigh before she turned her attention to her breakfast and started to eat it# Once she was finished, Akela got up to place her plate in the sink before she went to go get dressed while her Mother finished eating herself and then do the dishes.

Domino Street!

After dropping Akela off at school, Akusaa walked the streets of Domino City for a bit just looking around hoping to get familiar with the place when she came across a store making her stop before she walked in. Akusaa had looked around the store a bit before she bought a black chocker that she put on around her neck once she got outside. When she looked at the time she quickly went in search for the registration office. It wasn't long till he come upon a group of high school students and one of them she noticed was the girl from before making her to blink. Akusaa let out a sigh as she went to walk by them, but the girl from before called out to her.

"Hey, wait!"

Out of habit Akusaa stopped, but she didn't look back.

"I've never seen you before," a blond haired boy told.

"Yeah," another boy only this one has brown hair agreed.

"What's your name?" a third asked.

Akusaa turned around to face them making the girl and the third boy who was wearing the upside down pyramid gasp.

"My na#e is Akusaa Bennu," she answered.

"Where are you from Akusaa?" a strawberry blond girl asked.

"Cairo, Egypt," she answered.

"How old are you?" another blond haired girl asked.

"My age is not important," Akusaa answered before she went to turn around.

"Well, seeing as you told us, your name then we'll tell you ours," the brown haired girl said, "I'm Téa Gardner."

"I'm Joey Wheeler."

"Tristan Taylor."

"Yugi Mutou."

"Tsukiakari Etoile, but please call me Tsuki."

"And I'm Tenshi Keitaku."

"Nice to meet you all," Akusaa said with a nod of his head, "I really must be going."

Akusaa started walking again making Joey step forward.

"Hey!" Joey called out to him, "are you duelist?" Akusaa stopped, but he didn't turn around. "Well."

"Yes," Akusaa answered.

"Then let's head to registration together," Tristan suggested.

Akusaa just shrug her shoulders showing that she didn't really care at the moment. Joey and them all ran forward to walk next to her, but no one noticed a transparent figure next to Yugi looking right at Akusaa. However, it wasn't long till they all stopped walking a bit and looked around the place for where they have to registrar.

"Oh, hey!" Téa said before she pointed ahead of them, "look the registration is over there."

"Battle City Tourna#ent here I come!" Joey yelled as he ran by Téa, and Yugi.

"Excuse us," Tristan said as he followed.

Akusaa looked at the cousins both of who looked over at her before the three of them took off after the two boys leaving the other 2 behind to talk. It wasn't long till the other two caught up to the 4 who stood in front of the store.

"I'm just going to play dumb," Joey was telling Tristan.

"Play dumb?" Tristan asked making the two girls laugh while Akusaa shocked her head.

'Well, here we go,' Tsuki thought, 'I know this tourna#ent is going to be really risky, but we're all going to get through it together.'

Inside the Shop!

"How you doing?" Joey asked#

"May I be of some service," the shop worker asked.

"Hi," Yugi greeted, "we came to registrar for the tournament and get our duel disk."

"Well, then my young friends," the worker said, "you have entered into the correct place." Akusaa and Yoru looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Your fortunate since I have three duel disk left on my shelf, but first I have to make sure your qualified to registrar."

"Ok," Yugi agreed, "I'm Yugi Mutou."

"Alright," the worker said as he turned back to his computer, "Yugi Mutou." He once again typed a few things. "Not bad." Everyone looked at him. "You've got 5 stars." He turned the computer around to show them making Akusaa to raise an eyebrow when she noticed that picture was of her Lover not the young boy in front of her. "That's the highest rank."

"Where does all of this information came from?" Yugi asked.

"Kaiba Crop performed an instinctive research on duelists around the world," the worker answered, "and compile the states into a data base. This shows your still level and the rarest card you have played in a duel. To be sure that only the best duelist enter; Mr Kaiba has gone to great length to learn everything about you and your decks."

This caused everyone to gasp in shock.

"Everything?" Yugi asked in shock, "knowing every cards in our deck give an unfair advantage to Kaiba."

"That's not cool," Téa said.

"Well, seeing as you qualified as promised you get this," the worker said as he turned around with a duel disk. "Kaiba Crops new and improved duel disk system."

Yugi smiled as he took the duel disk from the guy.

"Awesome," he said with awe, "thank you."

This time Akusaa stepped forward not liking the vibe he got from the man.

"Your na#e?" the worker asked.

"The na#e's Akusaa Bennu," he answered.

"Alright," the worker told him, "Akusaa Bennu." He typed in the name before smiling. "Ah, yes. You have 4 ½ stars."

The worker turned around and took a duel disk box off the shelf before he turned back around as Akusaa reached out and took the box. Once Akusaa had the box in hand she moved out of the way just in time before Joey pushed her.

"I want to registrar also," Joey said as he pushed in front, "Joey Wheeler is the name."

"Let me see," the worker said as he turned the screen around and begin typing. "Joey Wheeler. I'm sorry, but you only got one star. Your ranking much to low to enter."

Tenshi and Tsuki looked at each other having a bad feeling about this.

"That can't be!" Joey freaked out, "Kaiba must have fixed these results. I came in second in Duelist Kingdom Tournament!"

"Hey!" Tristan said as he moved behind Joey and grab a hold of the boy. "Joey just calm down." Akusaa let out a sigh as she shook her head. "Quit having a cow!"

"It is weird that he doesn't qualified," Téa said.

"This is Seto, we're talking about," Tenshi told with a sigh.

Téa glared at the blond before she looked back at Joey.

"He's going to burst a blood vessel," Tristan told them.

"Relax Joey," Tsuki told him.

"Hey!" Joey yelled, "I can't believe he did that!"

"There must be an explanation," Yugi told Joey.

"I'm sorry Joey," the worker said making everyone to look over at him, "it appears that my hard drive was malfunctioning, but you actual have 4 stars#" The others gasped. "Congratulations, you qualified."

"Yeah," Joey said as he moved forward, "I knew it!" He turned the screen around to look. "Let me see those beautiful stars." Akusaa blinked a bit in surprised before sighing again. "Hey, my kisser isn't looking to bad either. I knew the computer was wrong and that's how I was able to relax and keep my cool while he fixed it."

"Best of luck," the worker told him.

Joey snatched the duel disk from the guy when he had turned around with it in his arms.

"Come to Papa!" Joey said with excitement, "Oh yeah!"

"Battle City Tournament here we come!" Yugi said with happiness.

"Who's the man?" Joey asked as they started to walk out.

"Way keep your cool Joey," Téa said.

"Thanks," Joey stated making 2 of the 4 girls to laugh.

Night Time!

Akusaa walked next to Yugi was they all headed home seeing as it was almost after dark.

"Guys," Joey said turning around to face them. "I've got to go." Akusaa raised an eyebrow. "My Sister's operation is tomorrow and I told her that I'll stay at the hospital tonight."

"Alright," Yugi told him, "wish Serenity luck for me, Joey. I'm sure that everything well be just fine."

"Thanks a lot Yuge," Joey said with a smile, "later guys."

Joey turned around and took off after for the hospital.

"Goodbye Joey!" Téa yelled, "good luck!"

"I hope he's alright," Tristan said making everyone to look over at him, "going to that hospital isn't going to be an easy thing for him to do." At this everyone looked confused. "Joey's mother is going to be at that hospital, too, guys. She was the one who separated Joey and Serenity while they were kids. He hasn't spoken to his Mother since."

"No way!" Yugi yelled in surprised, "but that means that Joey hasn't seen or spoken to his mother in over 7 years."

"Yes, but I'll make sure that the Wheeler family reunites once again," Tristan said dramatically.

"Aren't you getting a little bit carried away there Tristan?" Tsuki asked with a raised eyebrow#

"Not if he's trying to be a hero to try and impress Joey's Sister, Serenity," Yugi answered for him making Tristan to blush.

Akusaa let out a sigh before she started to walk away hoping that no one noticed her, but it seems that lady luck wasn't on her side# Yugi noticed her trying to sneak off before out of nowhere she looked like an older version of himself# Yugi quickly ran after Akusaa who wasn't that far off, but was still pretty far from the others#

With Yami Yugi and Akusaa!

"Akusaa!" Yugi called out.

Once again out of habit Akusaa stopped, but that wasn't the only reason why she stopped. It was the fact that it was her lover's voice that called out his name that made her stop. Once Yami caught up to Akusaa, he started to walk next to her trying to find the right words.

"Is there something that you need?" Akusaa asked.

Yami looked at her still trying to find words, but he didn't know what to say till his mind went back to the little 6-year-old who has the same hair and eye color as him.

"What is Akela like?" Yami finally answered in the form of a question.

Akusaa looked at him before looking ahead again.

"She's like any normal child even though she's a Princess," Akusaa answered, "like she does get into trouble every now and then and she sometimes doesn't listen, but she's kind hearted. She's also shy at first as you have already seen, caring, friendly, and even though she doesn't like any form of studying she's smart for her age."

Yami felt a smile come to his face as he looked ahead of him before another question came to mind.

"What about you?" he finally asked.

Akusaa blinked in surprise before she let a small smile cross her face.

"Well, there's nothing much to say about me," Akusaa answered, "I was a well behaved child as I was growing up, took my studying seriously, and always jumped to my Brother's defense."

Yami looked at her as he blinked before looking ahead again.

"How did we meet?" Yami finally asked.

"In magic class and through my Brother Mahad," Akusaa answered, "I'm not going to lie to you and say that it was love at first sight for me because it wasn't." Yami looked at her confused. "And I'll tell you a little bit about yourself, but I'm afraid the rest answers you'll have to find on your own." Yami nodded his head once while looking at her. "Well, you were a trouble maker when you were a child something that Akela got from you. While growing up I always thought you were immature for a Future Ruler of Egypt and therefor focused more on my studying."

Yami could hear Yugi snirking in his head making the Pharaoh to growl in warning.

"You said that it wasn't love at first sight for you," the Pharaoh started to say, "what did you mean?"

Akusaa started to giggle which confused the Pharaoh to no end.

"**What it means Pharaoh is that for you it was love at first sight," Yugi answered instead.**

'What?' Yami asked with a blush which only made Yugi laugh.

"Well, I'm sure that Yugi already told you want I meant," Akusaa finally spoked up.

Yami looked at her with the blush still on his face, "He said that it was love and first sight for me." "He's right," Akusaa agreed making Yami to look down at the ground.

"Then how did we..."

"End up together and with a Daughter?" Akusaa finished for him making the Pharaoh to nod his head, "well, when you realize that I thought you where immature for a Future Pharaoh, you straighten up your act and proved that you were focus more studying and being a good ruler then getting into trouble." Akusaa pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time before she looked at Yami. "I'm afraid that's all I can tell you right." Yami nodded in understanding. "I have to go pick Akela up from Ishizu's place." Akusaa went to leave before she turned back and gave Yami a kiss on the check. "Good luck in the tournament."

With that said Akusaa ran off leaving a blushing Yami and a laughing Yugi behind to look after her till they couldn't see her.


	3. 3: Yami Yugi VS Rare Hunter Part 1!

_****__Chapter 3: Yami Yugi VS Rare Hunter; Part 1!_

Bennu's Apartment!

The young Princess was setting in the living room double checking to make sure she had everything and that her homework was done as well while she waited for her Mother. Meanwhile, the young Queen was getting ready by picking out a new outfit. Akusaa pulled on a blue jean vest over a black leather blew chest tank top and left it opened before she added a skull/cross bone buckle belt to hold up a pair of faded black skinny jeans. Once she was done with that, the young Queen accessorized with a golden bracelet that has the eye of RA in the middle on her right wrist before adding the black leather chocker that she got the other day around her neck. When Akusaa finished getting dressed she grabbed an off the shoulder bag before she walked out of her room and went into the living room where Akela was waiting for her in one of her own new outfit. Akela had on a purple jacket that she left opened over a black tight sleeveless shirt that she added with a pair of black shorts that she had accessorized with a purple leather belt and to complete the look she was wearing a purple leather dog collar-like chocker with a dog tag hanging off around her neck.

"**Ready**?" Akusaa asked her Daughter.

"**Ready Mother**," Akela answered with a nod.

"**Then let's go**."

The two Egyptians walked over to the door where Akela put on a pair of black tennis shoes while her Mother pulled on a pair of black mid-calf length high heeled boots before they left.

Domino Street!

"**So how did your first day at school go**?" Akusaa asked Akela as they walked down the street.

"**It was alright**," Akela answered with a smile.

"**Did you make any friends**?"

"**Yup**."

"**Really? Who**?"

"**Well, there's Arata, Anna, Katsu, Alexis, and last, but not least Atticus who is about two summers older then me**," Akela answered.

"**That's great to hear**," Akusaa told her daughter with a smile.

Akela smiled at her Mother when they stopped in front of the school building.

"**It's even more great cause they all like dueling as well**," the young Princess told her Mother.

Akusaa smiled and laughed a bit before she knelt down to her Daughter's height and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"**Go and have fun**," she told her with a smile.

"**Alright**," Akela agreed before running into the school grounds here a group of kids where waiting, "Hey, guys!"

Akusaa smiled even more as she watched them.

"Whose the woman?" a young dirty blonde haired girl asked.

"Oh, she's my Mother," Akela answered, "she's Egypt's top ranking Duelist, Akusaa Bennu."

"NO WAY!" a young white haired girl yelled, "I idolize her. Lucky."

Akela giggled while the others started to ask the white haired girl what she knew about Akusaa Bennu before looking at her Mother who gave her a smile before leaving.

Domino Square!

It wasn't long till Akusaa got to the square where she saw a lot of other duelist and it wasn't long till she heard Yugi's voice as he got closer to the clock that was in the middle.

"This clear card was in the same package as the duel disk," Yugi told them all, "looks like it's part of a map. Where's the rest of it?" Yugi let out a gasp as he looked up. "It must be another new twist that Kaiba throw into his tournament."

"Yugi!" a female voice called out.

Yugi and Akusaa looked over to see a blond running up to the short tri-color haired boy.

"Hey, Mai," Yugi greeted.

"Pretty big turn out for this thing," Mai told them when she came to a stop, "all losers."

"Well, there's a lot of duelist I've never seen before," Yugi said.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Mai cheered, "I wonder whose butt I should kick first in this tournament."

"Yugi!" a creepy little voice called out making Yugi and Mai to look over. "I thought I saw you buzzing around."

Akusaa also looked over to see two male duelist making her to roll her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Rex Rapter and Weevil," Mai said in uninterested voice, "I thought I smelled something."

"I'll never forget how you played me for a chumpasures at Duelist Kingdom Mai," Rex said, "now it's pay back time."

"And Yugi," Weevil said, "next time we duel you won't be so lucky." Akusaa rolled her eyes again as she listened in. "My deck is infested with swarms of rare and powerful insects."

"Those are large words coming from such a small guppy," a deep voice said.

"Mako Tsunami," Yugi said in shock.

Akusaa let out a sigh as she went to walk by not at all interested, but as she passed he cought the eye of Mai at once.

"No way!" Mai squealed with delight making everyone to look at her. "Your...your Akusaa Bennu!" Akusaa looked back at her with a bored look, but nodded all the same making Weevil, Mako, and Rex to gasp. "I can't believe I'm meeting you in person." Akusaa raised an eyebrow at this while Yugi just looked clueless. "I heard a lot of good things about you, Akusaa. Most of them being that your one of Egypt's top duelists."

"What?" Yugi asked in shock.

"You didn't know Yugi?" Mai asked making the shorter teen to shake his head, "well, you see, Akusaa is the best Dragon Duelist in Egypt plus she's ranked as one of the three most hottest female duelist in the world."

"Who are the other two female's, Mai?" Yugi asked.

"One of them is moi," Mai answered, "and the other is Ishizu."

"Well, if anyone should make any waves it well be me," Mako went on.

"You think you'll win this tournament?" Weevil asked.

"Of course," Mako answered, "there's nothing that can with stand my mighty danseuse of the deep."

"Your serenades well be crushed by my dino horrid," Rex informed him.

"Don't be so sure cause my brand new Fortress Whale card is much mightier then your Two-Headed King Rex," Mako told him.

Akusaa blinked at the three arguing duelist with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I have a monster that's far superior to my Great Moth," Weevil boasted, "don't think I'll tell you what it is."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll just have to shake it out of you, Weevil," Mako stated as he really started to shake Weevil.

Akusaa, Yugi, and Mai sweat dropped throughout the whole thing with disbelief.

"Some Duelist never change," Mai told Yugi and Akusaa.

"If I'm not mistaken Weevil, but you were the first one paddling from Duelist Kingdom," Mako stated.

"Yeah," Rex agreed, "I hope that you remember to bring your ores this time." All 6 of them where unaware that they were being watched. "We'll settle this in a duel a later when the tournament begins."

"Fine," Mako growled, "I well be waiting."

Akusaa let out a sigh as the three boys took off from the others.

"Yugi, I thank I'll head off, too," Mai told them, "but remember that the next time we meet we're rivals." Mai looked at Akusaa winked at her. "See you around Akusaa."

"Right," Yugi agreed.

Without Yugi noticing that Akusaa had sneaked away to head some where in the crowd. As Akusaa walked around alone a shadow was cast over her making the Egyptian Duelist to look up at the sky to see a blimp pass over head.

"Greeting Duelist," Kaiba's voice sounded, "welcome to my Battle City Tournament. It's time to put your dueling skills to the test." Akusaa raised an eyebrow. "I hope that none of you enter my Tournament looking for friendly compaction cause Battle City is going to be an all out war."

'An all out war?' Akusaa thought with shock.

"Before my Battle City Tournament begins, I thought I'd let you all know what chya in for," Kaiba went on, "in case you want to back out now. Let's begin with my new duel disks." Every duelist looked at their duel disk in thought. "Everyone that I thought was good enough to enter received one and with it you can duel any time and any where. And it contains a tracking chip that allows me to watch every move you make. Next let's talk about the most important rule. The loser of each duel most fork over their rarest card to the winner. If you don't have the guts to risk losing you precious cards then I suggest you forte now. And anyone foolish enough can challenge me to a duel because I'm also competing in this tournament. But don't get your hopes up cause I intend to win and there's one duelist out there that I can't wait to defeat. And speaking of winning, only the 12 best duelist well make it to the final round and the final's will be held in a hide location."

"What?" Akusaa asked out loud in shock, "but how are we to find them?"

"In order to find the finals, you'll need these's locator cards," Kaiba went to explain as he held up the clear card making everyone to pull them out. "You each received one with your duel disk, but don't get to excited because one's not enough. You'll need 6 of them to make it to the tournament finals." Akusaa looked back up at the sky. "Every time you win a duel, you'll get a locator card from your losing opponent. Once 6 cards are stack together they produce a map of Battle City and activate a globe position satellite which will transfer the location to you, but the tournament finals are long time away and most of you well be eliminated before that. Alright, everything I said and more can be found in my tournament rule book. Just remember that only one player can win and claim the title of Number 1 Duelist in the world. Now get ready duelist. Let the Tournament begin!"

Akusaa let out a sigh as he placed the locator card back into her deck case before she went to walk off.

"Where are ya?" a voice asked loudly making Akusaa to stop, "you creep!" Akusaa then turned around to see Joey a bit ways away from her. "Hey, freak!" Akusaa walked over to see what was going and saw that Joey was glaring at an old man wearing a cloak. "I knew I'd find ya!"

"Didn't ya learn you lesson?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Joey answered, "never let an old creep in a cape slap you around!"

"You fool," the man called Joey.

"Listen, you've got my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and I want it back, sooo...It's Time to Duel!" Akusaa raised an eyebrow when she heard that this guy took Joey's card before the tournament even begin. "Are ya ready to duel me so I can win back my Red-Eyes?"

"I have no desire to duel you," the cloaked man answered, "I've already relieved you of your rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The guy said as he stood up. "My hunter for your deck is over. My prey has already been captured."

"Well, that's to bad cause I'm not leaving without my Red-Eyes!" Joey yelled at the guy.

"Joey!" Yugi's voice sounded as he ran up to Joey, "what's going on?" Akusaa moved to join them looking confused as well. "What are you yelling about?"

'Yugi Mutou,' the cloaked man thought when he caught sight of the short teen before looking at the Puzzle around Yugi's neck. 'He has the item that my Master desires.' Just then he caught sight of Akusaa who was standing with Yugi and Joey before smirking. 'And the Pharaoh's Wife is with them. My Master shall be pleased.'

"That's one of the goons that swiped my Red-Eyes!" Joey answered.

Yugi looked over at the man and a shocked look came over his face.

'That robe,' Yugi thought, 'he's dressed just like Bandit Keith was. Could he be the one after my Millennium Puzzle?'

"They call themselves Rare Hunters which for me translate into cape wearing card taking freakazos," Joey told Yugi before running in front of him, "and this one owes me a rematch so I can get back my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

"I already told you that you hold nothing of any use to me," the Rare Hunter told him as he closed down his laptop, "but, perhaps your friend well be interested in being my next victim." The Rare Hunter walked around the table he was setting at. "It well be my pleasure in hunting Duelist Kingdom Champion and snare his Dark Magician. So I challenge Yugi Mutou to a duel."

"Look this is between you and me!" Joey yelled at him, "got it?"

"Joey, wait?" Yugi asked as he stepped forward, "fine Rare Hunter, I accept your challenge!"

"But Yuge..."

"It's the only way to get back your Red-Eyes Black Dragon," Yugi interrupted Joey, "I promise you that I'll beat him, Joey." Akusaa looked at the puzzle that had started to glow. "Yu-Gi-Oh!" Akusaa had to keep from smiling when the Pharaoh took Yugi's place. "So do we have a deal Rare Hunter?" The Pharaoh pointed his finger at the Rare Hunter. "As my first Battle City opponent id you lose you must return Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And if you win this duel then I'll hand over my Dark Magician to you."

"Yugi, there's no way I'd going to let you risk your Dark Magician," Joey told his friend, "I can take him. I'd never forgive himself if that ugly bum took your most valuable cards. I'll deal with this! It's my..."

"Thank you, Joey, but I must duel this Rare Hunter," Yami told him.

"What?"

"I'll have to risk losing my Dark Magician eventually," Yami pointed out to Joey, "this is my first Battle City duel and the first step in filling my destiny."

"Huh?"

"Let's get this hunt on already," the Rare Hunter growled, "the sooner I take my prize the better."

"I'm ready to duel whenever you are, Rare Hunter," Yami informed as he placed his deck into the holder on the duel disk.

"Yugi wait..."

"Don't even think about revealing my strategy, Joey Wheeler," the Rare Hunter interrupted, "if you say a word about how I defeated you I'll tire your Red-Eyes Black Dragon to shreds. So I'll give my mouth a rest if I were you and allow me to stalk the Duelist Kingdom Champion and take his Dark Magician without commentary."

"Fine I'll duel you one on one," Yami agreed before holding out his arm, "activate holoimagers!"

Akusaa was in awe as two holographic projectors flew off the base and landed onto the pavement a couple of meters away from Yami on both sides. However, what really got her was when the two triangular shapes to display his cards fell into place and then the whole device lit up spectacularly which signaled it ready to be in use

"Let's duel!" both duelist shouted as they drew the 5 cards for their hand.

Yami Yugi: 4000

Rare Hunter: 4000

"I'll drew first," Yami confirmed as he drew a his sixth card, "now get ready." The Rare Hunter looked at his hand with smirk in place, 'Excellent, I already have two piece of Exodia. When I assemble all 5 pieces I'll summon the all powerful Exodia, the Forbidden One and Obliterate Yugi.'

"Yugi what out for..." Joey tried to warn.

"Silence Wheeler or say good-bye to your Red-Eyes," the Rare Hunter warned him.

"To start off I'll place two cards face down on the field," Yami announced as two faces down appeared in front of him, "next I'll summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" A cute little monster made up of green magnets materialized onto the field in a shower of white sparkles. (Atk 1700) "Can you handle my newest monster?"

Akusaa looked at the Rare Hunter with a thoughtful look waiting for him to make his first move so that she could watch Yami duel.

"My first card well be..." the Rare Hunter announced as he drew his card, "just what I expected. Graceful Charity let's me drew three cards and I discard two." The Rare Hunter two cards from his deck before sending two of them to the graveyard. 'Prefect, the third piece of Exodia. Only 2 more pieces left.' "If only you knew what's in my hand waiting you'll forfeit now and relinquish your rare Dark Magician."

"Never!" Yami shouted at him, "I may not know what's in your hand, but my trap card Light of Intervention reveals all your hidden monsters on the field. There well be no surprise attacks from you!"

"Doesn't matter," the Rare Hunter hummed, "Stone Statue of the Aztecs in defense mode."

A wall like monster that was made of stones appeared onto the field in front of the Rare Hunter. (Def 2000)

'All he's done so far is draw cards and play defense,' thought Yami, 'he must be waiting for something.' "It's time for your Stone Statue to crumble now! By Battle City rules, I sacrifice my Magnet Warrior to summon the almighty Berfomet and he's able to bring forth Gazelle, the King of Mystical Beast!" Akusaa was in surprise as the little magnet warrior dispersed in a shower of sparks while two beast-type monsters emerged to take it's place. (Berfomet's Atk 1400 and Gazelle's Atk 1500) "That's not all! Now I activate Polymerization to fuse them together forming Chimera, the Flying Mystical Beast!" A two-headed monster with the faces of the monsters that formed it appeared on the field standing on all fours with two white wings and a tail that was a snake. (Atk 2100) "On my next turn my all powerful Chimera well erode your Stone Statue into tiny pieces of rubble. Then according to Battle City, once you have no monsters left on the field I can attack your life points directly."

'Forget about what's on the field,' Joey thought, 'worry about what's in his hand.'

"Very impressive, but you'll need more then that to scare the hunter."

"Listen Yugi," Joey spoked up, "this guys got a plan to whip you out! Check out that grin on that ugly kisser of his. This is exactly what that old creep did to me! He's got something in his hand that's gonna..."

"Silence Wheeler!" the Rare Hunter ordered, "one more word out of you and say good-bye to your Red-Eyes forever."

"I end my turn by placing this card face down on the field," Yami concluded.

"I predict another Graceful Charity," the Rare Hunter mused as he drew his next card, "image that, I was correct." Akusaa eyes narrowed at the Hunter trying to figure out how he could have known that. "I drew three cards..." The Hunter took three cards from his deck. "And discard two."

'How does he know what card he'll drew next?' thought Yugi as the Rare Hunter sent two cards to the graveyard.

'Excellent, no I have 4 Exodia piece,' thought the Rare Hunter, 'I only need one more to summon the beast that well obliterate Yugi in one attack. He's about to lose he's Dark Magician forever!' "Yugi, your Dark Magician is as good as mine." 'Once I assemble all 5 piece of the all powerful Exodia this hunt well be over and with the help of invisible ink and my x-ray contact lens I'll know exactly what I'll be drawing next.' The Rare Hunter looked at his deck. 'Just what I need the final piece of the puzzle. The Left Arm of the Forbidden One. When I drew it on my next turn I'll summon my most powerful monster and obliterate Yugi.' "Now I think I'll strengthen my defenses. To protect me Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress." A weird looking machine-type monster appeared onto the field. (Def 2200) "Even your Chimera isn't strong enough to get past him. What are you going to do now Yugi? You can't beat me if you can't get by my defenses."

"You maybe protecting your life points with Fortresses and Stone walls Rare Hunter, but in order for you to win this duel you must attack me eventually," Yami informed him, "so what are you waiting for?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough Yugi," the Rare Hunter answered, "so go ahead and make your move cause the hunter well strike his prey when the time is right."

"Hey Yugi!" Joey yelled out as he ran forward.

"Huh?" Yami looked at the blonde haired boy in confusion.

"Hold it?" Joey asked, "I can't stand by and watch this. No way. I can't let you lose your Dark Magician for me!" "That's enough Joey," Yami ordered making the blonde to shut his mouth, "you must not reveal the Rare Hunter's strategy. I well defeat him. Your my friend Joey and I'm fighting this duel for you just as you would do for me."

"Your right," Joey agreed.

"Do you remember the time that Weevil threw my Exodia cards into the ocean?" Yami asked as he looked back at the Rare Hunter, "you risked your life to get those cards back. Not because Exodia is the most powerful card in the game, but because I was a friend in need." 'Exodia! That's it! This Rare Hunter is drawing cards until he can assemble all 5 pieces of Exodia!' "I'm on to you! I know your strategy Rare Hunter! Your planning to summon Exodia, the Forbidden One!"

'Ah, no!' the Rare Hunter thought in panic, 'how does he know?'

"Alright!" Joey cheered while Akusaa smiled.

"Thank you, Joey," Yami thanked him, "you allowed me to figure out his strategy without actually telling it to me."

"Ah, yeah!"

"Just because you figured out my strategy doesn't mean you can stop me from succeeding," the Rare Hunter informed Yami, "everyone knows that Exodia is the most powerful creature in Duel Monsters. How well you stop the unstoppable Exodia?"

"True," Yami agreed, "no one has ever defeated Exodia, but in order to win back Joey's Red-Eyes Black Dragon I'll be the first."

Akusaa let out a sigh seeing the man she loves still the same even without his memories.

"Give up Yugi," the Rare Hunter suggested, "my hunt is over."

...My Line...

**Not missing you at all** review to my 'The Wife and Daughter of the Nameless Pharaoh'.

Have you even watched the Yu-gi-oh series at all? This absolutely makes no sense whatsoever and your so called character screams Mary Sue badly. Atem was sixteen when he died and was not married or had a daughter. The dialogue isn't too bad, but you really need to focus on telling a story here instead of describing her and her daughter's beauty constantly. Try working on adding more details and description to what's going on in the stop switching the POV it's so confusing.

Here's my reply to it cause she disable the PM.

If you think that's a nice way of giving Creative Critism then you need to relook up the word because that was far from it, but thanks for the compliment on my dialogue. To answer your question on if I've seen Yugioh at all then the answer is Yes I have. Now onto the other things. As I have said to Higuchimon, this is **MY STORY** so therefor I can make Atem's age 20 summers or keep it at 16 summers and if I feel like giving him a daughter or a wife or both then I Fucking well. I'll look to see if I mention Akusaa and Akela's beauty constantly and fix it, but if I see no problem then I'll leave it be. Now if you say my character screams Mary Sue then tell me which one and I'll fix it, but until then it's fine the way it is. Last, but not least I'm not switching POV cause it's in third person, but if it was in...say Akusaa's POV and I switched it to...oh I don't know...Yami's POV then I'll see the problem, but it's not so therefor I don't see a problem. Two last thing I would like to say to you; first finish a sentence before you go onto another one cause I had to think which word came after 'The' before going onto 'Stop' and finally don't like a story then don't read and/or review it.

Have a nice day.

Akela Mutou.


End file.
